Pattern passwords are commonly used to secure computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and other devices having a touchscreen or other similar input device. An authorized person can attempt to gain access to the by using an exploit by observing the “smudge” left on the touchscreen of the computing device. Oils from the hand of the user entering the password can leave a distinct pattern that the unauthorized party can observe and from which the pattern password may be deduced. PINs are less susceptible to such attacks, but PINS can limit the possible length of the password, especially on small-form factor devices, such as smart watches. Typed passwords are also not easily entered (especially on small form factor devices).